


V (AU)

by FrostZero007



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostZero007/pseuds/FrostZero007
Summary: With the arrival of V, a lot has changed. They did not know that the Earth is not as defenseless as it might seem.
Relationships: Anna/OC
Kudos: 1





	V (AU)

**Prologue**

**Tuesday**

Alex Frost sold by the panoramic window of his office and looked out over the city. Down the streets people walked, some at work, some about their business. He looked at people and thought what the planet had become. Just 200 years ago, there were only 1 billion people. And during this time their number is 6 times. He knew from the experience of his race that this would not lead to anything good.

Alex was not human, he was Silurian. His name was Malokeh, and he chose an earthly name so as not to stand out. The last representative of the first race that lived on Earth was the appearance of people. The Silurians were humanoid reptiles. They had advanced technology, medicine, culture. But as is the case with advanced civilizations, they ruined themselves. They decided the planet was warmer for themselves, but this led to a new ice age. Alex was the only survivor. He was a young scientist and researched cryogenic freezing. He wanted to make her safe for his species. When everything worked out in theory, he decided to try it on himself. His assistant was supposed to freeze it for 1 hour, but accidentally pressed the wrong button and froze it for 10,000 years. He wanted to correct his mistake, but at that moment everything froze.

Alex woke up after a long sleep and found that all of his relatives were dead. He barely survived what happened, but was able to pull himself together.

It took him a long time to destroy all traces of the existence of his people. Since he did not want those who will live on Earth in the future not to repeat the mistakes of the Silurians.

Because of this climate, it was necessary to create a serum that changed him so that he could live in the current climate. But it also had a side effect. Its aging has slowed down very much.

He froze himself again, a computer thawed him in 1700. For the next 300 years, he built his international company Frost Global, which by the year 2000 had branches in all countries of the world. The main company recommended was nature conservation.

Alex was still staring out the window when everything suddenly began to shake. It was strange, since no earthquakes were foreseen. A large shadow covered the streets of the city, and Alex looked up into the sky. An alien ship was flying there slowly. The ship stopped and everything stopped shaking. Alex took out his phone and called the chief of security.

\- John, have your people contact all branches and collect information about the victims.

\- Well boss. - the answer was from the phone, and John hung up.

After that, the bottom of the ship began to move, a bright light came on and an image of a beautiful woman with short hair appeared. She said that they are happy to share with people exchange for minerals. And that they came in peace.

This made Alex laugh, because in history it was the favorite phrase of all conquerors. After Anna's speech, Alex went to the wall and put his hand to her, a second later a passage opened in the wall, and he entered it, after which the door closed.

Inside was a Silurian laboratory, and a man was chained to one of the walls. But not quite a man, since he was missing half of his face, but instead of a skull there was a reptile's head. He went up to him.

\- And so, Anna flew in. And I want to know why. - Alex said.

\- Fuck you, bag of bones. - answered the stranger.

\- Why so rude. I just need information. I don’t want to torture you, but I have to, if you don’t tell, what I want to know. And it's all over. - explained Alex.

\- As soon as I get out of here, I will eat you! - the alien shouted.

\- You are unlikely to get out. And you can't eat it. - Alex said. He put his hands behind his head and began to tear his skin. The alien was shocked when he saw the face of a humanoid lizard.

\- Oh, how good it is sometimes to take off this skin. I think you know this feeling. At first, I couldn't be in it for a long time, but then I got used to it. I see you are surprised.

\- Who are you? - the still shocked alien asked.

\- Silurian. My species lived on Earth even before humans appeared. And I will repeat my question. What do you want from the Earth? - Alex asked again.

The alien just spat at him. Alex got tired of this, and he pressed a button on the computer, and the alien was doused with some substance that turned him into stone, and then he turned into sand.

\- Why can't they just answer my questions? - Alex said to himself. Alex had caught the Visitors before, but they didn't make contact. Even a fool would have understood that the Visitors were planning an invasion, but now humans were blinded by the alien generosity. According to the information gathered by his people, there are those Visitors on Earth who are against this invasion.

**Wednesday.**

Alex watched Anna's speech on TV at the UN headquarters. But, like her words after arrival. This little speech was empty. Alex saw that she was saying this with fake emotions. Now the only question was what they want to do with people: turn them into slaves or destroy them.

**Three weeks later.**

**Day.**

This time passed relatively calmly. Visitors began to treat people for only 65 types of diseases. People from other cities came to see the ships of the Visitors. The government began to consider the possibility of opening a Visitor embassy. But not everyone liked this idea; there were massive protests in many cities.

Also, Alex's people from the FBI kept him informed. Erica Evans and Dale Maddox were investigating a terrorist cell. And they had successes. They found a large supply of C4 explosives. And also a lot of fake documents.

Visitors, meanwhile, invited people to visit their ship. Among them was Erica Evans' son, Tyler.

Alex often recruited people from the FBI, CIA, NSA. Erica was one of the candidates. So now he was watching her closely.

Chad Decker also caught his attention by the fact that Anna chose Chad to be interviewed.

**Night.**

Alex turned on the TV to watch an interview with Anna. At this time, his undercover men were at a secret meeting, where people would be told something about the aliens. Erica was there too.

Throughout the interviews, Anna smiled fakely and lied. Alex didn't tell the whole truth either. People will sooner or later destroy themselves, like his people. So Anna used the same tactics as he did. They both promised to save people from the problems that people themselves have created, and people are ready to do anything for this. But they pursued different goals. Alex was only worried about the safety of the planet. But what Anna was up to was unknown.

Alex later received a report of a secret meeting, which turned out to be less secret. People and visitors were killed. Erica also learned that her partner was a visitor. And also one of the visitors, Ryan Nichols, revealed himself as a Visitor who went over to the side of the people. Alex ordered to put him and his wife under surveillance. Alex also received a note from Erica's house, on which his mother's signature was forged in order to join the Ambassadors of Peace.

Alex went to the window and looked at the ship over the city. He had many questions. Why are they here? How similar are they? Are their types compatible?

He didn’t know, but Anna, too, stood by the windows of her ship and looked at the Frost Global building. She was very interested in the owner of the company, as well as the company itself.


End file.
